The present invention is related to an improvement to the process of monitoring the protective voltage placed on buried steel pipelines subject to corrosion. Natural gas pipelines are of that type. At present, a sacrificial electrode (anode) is connected to gas pipelines at selected locations along their length. The sacrificial electrode prevents galvanic action from corroding the pipeline. It is necessary to periodically evaluate the integrity of the sacrificial anode electrode. This is done through an electrical lead connected to the pipeline (cathode). An electrical potential is generated between pipeline and a ground reference cell. A potential difference above a certain threshold, i.e. negative 0.85 volts, indicates an operable cathode. Impressed DC current from a fixed AC rectifier can also supply the cathodic protection voltage.